Strawberries, Bunnies, and Cats
by Aquile Storm
Summary: On a seemingly normal day, Kurosaki Rukia finds a box by the roadside while out grocery shopping. Inside were two kittens, dirty, hungry and willing to give lots and lots of love. One flipside though: There goes Ichigo's serenity for the next few weeks.


**Disclaimer:** (When was the last time I wrote one of these? XD) Not mine, and you all know it.

**A/N:** This is really _really_ old and am not too sure about the plot, so I just chucked something in. Also, I haven't written fluff in a while. XD

Written for my cousin, BlackBrightField2007, who incessantly pestered me for this.

* * *

**Strawberries, Bunnies and Cats.**

**

* * *

**

He knew that look.

He knew that look, very, very, _very_ well.

That all-too-familiar expression; cutely rounded violet eyes, pale pink lips curled up in the subtlest of smiles and with a slight pout. Honestly, he didn't want to ask this question for he knew the consequences behind it, but that look was slowly getting to him and very slowly irritating him. _Think of the consequences, Ichigo. Think of it, and only that._

Rukia huddled herself closer to him and added more _Rukia_-ness into that smile. "Ichigo?"

That tone was annoying. That smile was annoying. Damn it, _she _was annoying.

Screw it.

"What do you want, Rukia?"

Her small smile was spread into a big grin. She was thinking that she'd won, he knew it. Rukia folded her legs underneath her as she re-adjusted herself on the sofa. "Can I ask you something?"

He glanced at her. "You already did." And he concentrated back on the newspaper.

She attacked him with that look again.

Oh, for Heaven's sake!

"What do you _want_?"

"I want to keep this."

He ran his eyes over her once. She wasn't holding anything in her hands. Keep what? His question must have seeped through his expressions for she got up and scurried to the kitchen, most probably taking whatever that she wanted to keep.

He felt something churn at the pit of his stomach.

That happened once when she brought home a huge Chappy plushie. That damned plush was still kept at a corner of their bedroom, even until now. Ichigo learned to trust his gut feeling now.

And he should, now, more than ever.

For Rukia brought back a box.

And inside were two mewing kittens.

"What… is this?"

She looked up at him like he was an idiot… which, frankly saying, was exactly what she thought of him at that moment. "They're kittens. I found them on the way home." She placed the box (much to Ichigo's discontent) on the living room floor and couched beside it, touching one of the kittens' head with a delicate finger. It mewed, making her smile.

"Can we keep—?"

"No."

"Ichigo!"

"I said, no." He crossed his arms across his chest. Body language, he thought. It said: 'I'm not taking anymore views from you. End of discussion.' She stood up and glared back at him.

Rukia doesn't understand his body language apparently.

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I want them," she said, in a conclusive tone.

In Rukia language, that meant, 'I'm not taking anymore views from you.'

And in their apartment, Rukia language was universal and indisputable.

End of discussion.

* * *

It was expected.

The cats love her.

Heck, those cats would even worship her if they knew how. _Every single time_ he looked at her, those cats would be near, rubbing their bodies against her leg, sleeping on her lap, pawing at her feet.

And she, in turn, seemed to enjoy their company.

Ichigo, in contrast, did not.

"Come on," she said, getting up from the sofa. "Let's go eat." The two cats rose simultaneously and followed her to the kitchen. Ichigo could do nothing but just watch.

Damn those cats.

Stealing _his_ Rukia away.

And damn Rukia.

For _letting_ those two take her as a hostage.

* * *

He opened an eye, expecting to see his wife beside him on that Sunday morning. Expecting was one word. Crushed was another. He sat up and looked around. Blinking the bleariness away, he saw Rukia snuggling with the two cats near the giant Chappy plushie.

Damn.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Rukia?"

She giggled. Those cats were skulking around her, both trying to give a surprise attack to that rabbit, their tails rigid with concentration. Rukia, apparently, thought it was _cute_.

"Rukia. Oi."

She looked at him, her cheeks pink with glee. She seemed to wait for his gruff request, but inwardly, Ichigo decided not to say it out loud. What was he going to say? "Come here, I want to hold you."?

Well, okay, _yeah_, that's exactly what he wanted.

But there was no way his pride would let him say it out loud.

"Those cats better not be on the furniture," he finished lamely.

He cursed his ego, got out of bed and went to have a shower.

* * *

"Mew! Mew!"

He pressed the pillow over his head, trying his best to contain his moan. And also trying to restrain himself from (literally) kicking those cats out of the bedroom. He knew that Rukia would be yelling at him the next morning if he even _thought_ of such a thing.

And the last thing he needs now was the prospect of his wife nagging at him early in the morning.

Whoever dumped those cats by the road had some sense in them! They were driving him CRAZY!

"Pleeeeaseee," he semi-whispered, "Just shut up…!"

They seemed to enjoy ignoring his request. _Freakin'_ s_adistic cats._

"Mewwww!"

That's it.

He kicked the blankets away and picked up the basket Rukia bought for them. And promptly placed them outside of their bedroom. Giving those cats a fairly satisfied smirk, he slammed the door on them.

Which, after doing so, he realized _wasn't very smart of him_.

"What_ are you doing_…?"

"Oh. Er. Rukia…"

Glaring sleepily at him, she opened the door to find the two cats pouncing at her feet, mewing like all hell broke loose. She picked them up into her arms and turned to Ichigo.

"Two choices: They sleep here, or I sleep on the couch tonight."

He sighed, knowing he had no choice, ironically.

Ichigo hoped that cotton buds will block out the incessant mewing.

* * *

It's been a week since those cats moved in.

And already he feels left out.

Again —another one in about a hundred million encounters—Rukia was with the cats, singing along to the theme song of _that rabbit show._ He could've sworn that the cats were bobbing their heads to the melody. Their tails were flitting in synchronism however.

He wondered if it was possible to miss someone whom you see everyday?

* * *

Coming home from his job on that Friday, Ichigo spotted Rukia on the bed, reading a book. It took him a moment, but then he soon realized that the cats weren't nearby. The cats weren't there!

He grinned to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before she had the chance to say, "Welcome home," he was already kissing her. Damn it, he missed her. When he broke off, only three words were said to him:

"I was reading."

"It's not fair," he mumbled. "You're been ignoring me for the past week. You're always with those cats. And now that book has more priority than me."

"Stop sulking over little things."

He pouted, much like a little child. She laughed, putting the book down. "Now what do you want, Ichigo?"

_I want my wife back,_ he thought. He planted butterfly kisses on her cheeks. And instead, asked, "Why do you spend just about every waking hour with those cats?"

"Because I like Taiyo and Tsuki."

When in the world did she name them?

He kissed her neck, then her eyes, then the tip of her nose. Her eyes were closed as he mumbled, "You love them more than me." Out the window goes his ego! For a moment, he didn't care anymore.

"Ichigo," she said, wriggling away from his hold, "You are such an idiot."

He held her tiny hands in his and placed it on his lips. She noticed his scowl was even more apparent than usual. She couldn't help but to laugh. She gently pulled her hands away from him. "This isn't good," he heard her sigh. "You're bitter because of Taiyo and Tsuki."

He put on a mock-offended look. "Am not."

"If you're jealous of the cats," Rukia said, "How are you going to be when our baby comes along?"

He started for a bit.

"Wuh…?" he said stupidly.

She pushed him off. "You heard me, Kurosaki. I'm not going to repeat it." Her cheeks were slowly turning red. No matter what people may say, Rukia thought that felt a bit… embarrassing. Just slightly. "So, you… have to stop… getting jealous." She poked his forehead with each enunciated word. "Because I'm gonna love our baby more than you. And I'm gonna spend more time with the baby than you. And I'm gonna— yaaaah!"

He pushed her down on the bed, and she saw a glint of joy in his eyes. "Damn," he said. "I don't like sharing." With his trademark grin upon his lips, he kissed her. Her arms were around his neck, bringing him closer. It surprised her it's been a whole week.

A meow was heard out the door.

He abruptly broke off, glaring at the closed door. She laughed at his irritated expression. Rukia clutched his shirt, pulled him down and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Let the cats play with themselves."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are love! Constructive criticisms are okay! Flames are never okay!

Taiyo and Tsuki, by the way, means Sun and Moon :3


End file.
